


Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Developing Friendships, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, AU where their meet-cute is sharing an umbrella
Relationships: Philip Shea/Lukas Waldenbeck
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



‘Don’t talk to strangers.’ ‘Don’t take candy from strangers’ ‘If a stranger offers to give you a ride, run away as fast as you can until you reach somewhere safe.’

Philip might be young, but he was not a fool. No need for the ‘stranger danger’ pep talk from Gabe and Hellen. He knows they have his best interest at heart, they care dearly for him, and he has always heeded the caution.

Today, however, he cannot. In the busy city, on a street corner, standing in a chilly, autumn rainstorm without an umbrella is a teen with beautiful eyes and a kind smile. He is shivering from the icy raindrops tumbling down from the sky, a few raindrops land on his cheek and Philip believes the boy is crying.

The young man is soaked to the bone, he shivers; Philip cannot turn his back on someone who needs help. He offers to share his umbrella, and when he gives an act of kindness, the most amazing thing happens—the blond teen smiles a breathtaking, beautiful grin that makes butterflies flutter in Philip's belly.

They walk to the café and share a cup of coffee to warm up. Lukas, as the cute guy introduces himself as, is handsome and kind and among the giggles—yes, giggles, Lukas giggles like a little boy on Christmas day—and warm smiles, something amazing happens; Philip makes a wonderful new friend.

Afterwards, once the soggy rain has stopped, Lukas offers Philip a ride home. Driving down the blacktop road with the wind rushing by him and the beautiful sun peeking out from the grey, gloomy clouds, Philip smiles. It may not be love at first sight, but Philip learned something great today…Maybe talking to strangers was not such a bad idea after all.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/974685.html?thread=110198109#t110198109)


End file.
